dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Harker
Victoria Elizabeth "Tori" Harker 'is the protagonist of ''Tori Harker and the Vampire. She is the sister of Jonathan Harker and daughter of h Harker and Tomas Harker and lover of Dracula. She is the main protagonist of Tori Harker and the Vampire and one of the title characters, based on the 1931 vampire horror film, Dracula. In the sequel, she is known as '''Tori Williams, after marrying her friend James and has a daughter named Lena, who takes her mother's lst names. Character overview Tori is a mortal woman who is a medical student at the Seward Medical Institute and fascinated with vampire culture. She is also the best friend of Mina Seward and Lucy Western and the younger sister of John Harker. Harker found herself in a mess with Count Dracula, a vampire and her archenemy. She helped destroy Dracula, ending his reign of terror. She eventually married James Williams, who realized she was his one true love and restarted his relationship with her. Tori became a second mother to her nephew, Quincy and had her own child later on.Dracula returns from the undead and makes aquaintances with her, and an implication of a chance of romance after her husband dies of natural causes. Appearances Tori Harker and the Vampire , the novel where Tori originates from]] One night, attended a symphony orchestra at the England Theatre with her brother, John, her friend Lucy and Mina, and Dr. Seward, her mentor for her medical teachings. Then Miss Harker met the vampire Dracula, along with her company. She heard he was residing in Carfax Abbey and found the man strange. Tori found him an odd character and knew he was Romanian at first glance, and hearing his accent. She even joked with Mina on the toast Lucy Western was reciting, making her friends laugh. In intermission Tori focused on the symphony again but also wondered if she has to worry of Dracula's persona She and Lucy went to visit Lucy before going home. They stayed and Tori realized that Lucy is fascinated with Count Dracula. Tori says that Lucy can love Dracula all she wants because Tori actually wants a man They left Lucy and took a carriage back home to Seward Medical Institute Tori reflects on her relationship with her boyfriend, James Williams, who would be her future husband. She discusses with Mina that she thinks he's not her type and that his name James is fine on its own. And because they broke up again they agreed to be friends. Sometime in the night, a couple days later, John comes and says that Lucy died the previous night, and the brother comforts his sister. Dr. Seward summons for Tori a couple of days later after Lucy's funeral. Seward introduces Tori to Professor Abraham van Helsing. He knows of Tori already since she had learned so much about vampires, and because people at the medical center tell how she goes on and on about the subject. Tori requests that she is called by her first name. Renfield and Martin came in after they start to talk and Harker notes in her diary that he is crazier every day. He threatens her before walking away. ''The Return of Count Dracula Sixteen years after the events of the first novel, Tori has married her former boyfriend, James Williams and they have a daughter named Lenorah (who Tori calls "" for short). Now as a mother, Tori is more mature then her teenage self. She now has to raise her daughter on her own when her husband unexpectedly. She also has Van Helsing as a father figure towards and her nephew, Quincy Harker. Personality Tori was kind, energetic, sociable, polite, short-tempered, brave, selfless, beautiful, and skeptical. She also was an excellent judge of character. She is very skeptical about Count Dracula and when he's about to attack her, she then takes out the stake she prepared for Dracula bravely. However, this does not stop her from having a child with him. Tori is very caring to her best friends, and her family. Sometimes, she makes mistakes more than her brother does, but Tori's heart is in the right place. She is also a very doting and protective mother of her daughter and motherly to her nephew, Quincy Harker Relationships Mina Murray''' ''' Mina is Tori's best friend and sister-in-law. They've known each other since they were children as their parents before them were friends with each other. Mina is the one who introduced Tori to Lucy in the first place. Tori heard that John and Mina were engaged. She was disappointed they wouldn't get married until the summer of 1894. Tori was scheduled to be Mina's Maid of Honor. Miss Harker was a little worried that they'd divorce, but Tori always thought she and John were soul-mates and nothing could split them apart. Tori eventually named her daughter Lenorah Mina Lucy Williams, using Mina's name as her middle name, as well as Lucy. John Harker John is Tori's older brother by three years. She thought John and Mina were meant to be together, and took her a while to get them to be paired up with each other. They used to fight when they were kids, but changed so much and John became the guardian of Tori until she was eighteen years old. Sometimes Tori acts more like John's older sister than his younger one. He comforts Tori by hugging her after the latter learns that Lucy is no longer alive and died a sudden death. She is like a second mother to his son, Quincey many years later. Dracula Dracula and Miss Harker are soulmate, former enemies and romantic partners. They both share as the title characters When they first met, Tori said he was a strange man and not her type. She is respectable to the vampire at first until she realizes he is a Creature of the Night. She berated John for being too harsh on Dracula and apologized to him. When she realizes he is the vampire due to his reflection not being seen, she becomes angered and greatly detested Dracula. She hated him for poisoning Mina and killing her friend, Lucy Western. One night, Dracula attempted to bite Tori to become a vampire after death. Tori was smart and set out a trap for Dracula and caught a stake under her bed, preparing to kill him. She realizes that if she kills him on the spot, then it will stain her immortal soul. Tori lets Dracula survive, but knows that his reign of terror will end. Dracula was in love with Tori because of her resemblence to his dead wife, which is common in some Dracula adaptations where Mina is the reincarnation of Dracula's beloved wife. Lucy Western Lucy is Tori's other best friend, but not as a best friend as Mina is. Tori met Lucy when she was sixteen and have been friends ever since. She cared deeply fro Lucy and after her death, Tori is hurt that her friend died so suddenly. She swears on Lucy's grave that she will avenge her death after Lucy's funeral. They met one last time when Lucy was a vampire, she talked to her once and Lucy left, leaving Tori to faint on the Concept Development in the Sequel This was Tori's original role in the second one: "Dracula returned to the undead and takes his revenge out on Tori's own daughter. Tori assisted her daughter and Gabriel Van Helsing, the grandson of Abraham Van Helsing. After Dracula's second demise, Tori continued to live with her husband and chose to live out her life and finally a chance to relax for the rest of her days. Trivia * Tori is the first person to ever stand up to Dracula, as she is not scared of him. Category:Harker family Category:Original Characters Category:Tori Harker and the Vampire Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans